1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breaker of a reinforced glass, and more particularly to a breaker that may produce an instantaneous bounce force to drive the breaking cylinder to strongly hit and break the reinforced glass, thereby breaking the reinforced glass quickly and efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 363426, which discloses a conventional breaker which includes a box fixed on a corner of a reinforced glass window. The box contains a slide track which is fitted with a slide base which has a front side secured with a motor which has a rotation shaft connected to a gravity rod that is rested on the reinforced glass window. The slide track has a rear side provided with a strong spring pushing the slide base.
Thus, when an accident happens, and it is necessary to hit and break the reinforced glass window, the motor may drive the gravity rod to rotate at a high speed, so that the conic head of the gravity rod may be pushed by the strong spring to drill a hole in the reinforced glass window, so as to break the reinforced glass window, thereby achieving the purpose of escape.
However, the conventional breaker of a reinforced glass window has the following disadvantages.
1. The strong spring is disposed at a compressed state during a long period of time, so that the strong spring easily produces an elastic fatigue, thereby failing the breaker.
2. The conic head of the gravity rod pushed by the strong spring needs to take a great deal of time so as to drill a hole in the reinforced glass window, thereby wasting time of escape.
3. The conic head of the gravity rod pushed by the strong spring can only drill a small hole in the reinforced glass window, and the user has to use other article to break and enlarge the small hole for escape, thereby wasting time of escape.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional breaker of a reinforced glass window.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a breaker that may produce an instantaneous bounce force to drive the breaking cylinder to strongly hit and break the reinforced glass, thereby breaking the reinforced glass quickly and efficiently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a breaker of a reinforced glass, comprising: a body, having a first end formed with a closed end, and a second end having an end face formed with a slide groove and a through hole in parallel with each other, a breaking cylinder slidably mounted in the through hole, an elastic member mounted in the breaking cylinder and rested on the closed end of the body, a slide base slidably mounted in the slide groove, a power source mounted in the body for moving the slide base, a clutch device mounted on the slide base and detachably locked on one end of the breaking cylinder.
Preferably, the closed end of the body is sealed by a support plate, the closed end of the body is formed with a receiving groove communicated with the slide groove, the closed end of the body is formed with a guide groove that is communicated with and has an inner diameter greater than that of the through hole, and a connecting hole is connected between the slide groove and the through hole of the body.
Preferably, the power source is mounted in the receiving groove of the body, and has one end provided with a ball screw that is directed toward the slide groove, the ball screw may be driven by the power source to rotate, the ball screw is positioned and supported in the slide groove by a bearing, the slide base is slidably mounted in the slide groove, and has a center formed with a screw hole screwed on the ball screw, so that when the ball screw is rotated by the power source, the slide base may slide on the ball screw by guidance of the slide groove.
Preferably, the clutch device is a clutch swing bar, the slide base has one side formed with two pivot ears received in the connecting hole of the body for pivoting the clutch swing bar which may swing horizontally in the connecting hole of the body, the slide base is formed with a longitudinally extended cutout located between the two pivot ears, a guide rod has a first end inserted into the cutout of the slide base, and a second end screwed on a side face of the body, the clutch swing bar has a first end pivotally mounted between the two pivot ears of the slide base, and a second end having a first side formed with a protruded stop portion and a second side formed with a protruded guide portion, the stop portion of the clutch swing bar has a free end formed with a circular nose end, the guide portion of the clutch swing bar has a free end pivoted with a roller, the stop portion of the clutch swing bar is rested on the end face of the breaking cylinder, and the roller of the guide portion of the clutch swing bar is rested on the guide rod of the slide base.
Preferably, the breaking cylinder is slidably mounted in the guide groove and the through hole of the body, and has a closed first end provided with a striking needle, and a second end having an outer periphery formed with an annular locking flange that may be rested and locked in the guide groove of the body, and the breaking cylinder has an inner portion formed with a chamber for receiving the strong spring which is rested on a support plate.